halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili High Councilor
Councilor is the highest Sangheili rank attainable (though an Arbiter is religously more significant). Background Councilor is believed to be one of the highest ranks attainable by a Sangheili warrior, wither militarily or politically, although the rank of Arbiter is religiously more significant in Sangheili society. They act as members of the Covenant High Council, along with the Lesser Prophets. Their power is derived directly from the High Council, under only the Hierarchs, making them some of the most significant roles held in Covenant society.Halo 2, The Heretic Councillors have been described as "aristocratic" by lesser races, and the fact that they are permitted to wield Energy Swords prevents them from marrying, though they can still mate with any female they wish, married or unmarried, to pass on the "swordsman" genes. Only one Councilor has ever been named, Soha 'Rolamee, who was executed by a Lesser Prophet, indicating that even Elite Councilors are still beneath even lower Prophets. Because the pursuit of honor in battle is the sole pursuit of Sangheili society,Bestiarum service in the Covenant military is compulsory, with all pursuits secondary. As such, it is safe to assume that councilors are, or have been, an important part of the Covenant military, with their political and governmental duties as secondary. Combat Because warfare is the primary purpose of Sangheili participation in the Covenant, Councilors are extremely skilled warriors in almost all forms of armed and hand-to-hand combat. As Sangheili are ranked according to the numbers of kills attained, Councilors are likely to have slaughtered a significant amount. Councilors typically carry the iconic energy sword, which also serves as a symbol of their status as aristocrats, with only a very few Sangheili military ranks, such as Zealots and Ultras, permitted this, and they are adept at close-combat with the sword. They are also, albeit infrequently, armed with single- or dual-wielded plasma rifles, with their accuracy unmatched. Like an Ultra Elite, though, they will let loose a war cry and switch to their energy sword if the player gets too close to them. The Arbiter is capable of replacing their original weapons with Covenant, UNSC or Brute weapons, though they hold the latter in distain. Councilors are also the only rank of Elite that do not waver upon being hit by a melee attack. They stand their ground and do not flinch as other Elite ranks do. In addition to their skill in combat, Councilors are also equipped with an extremely durable Combat Harness, similar to that which is standard issue within the Sangheilian forces. The armor itself is superior to that worn by lesser ranks, and the built-in energy shielding system is capable of taking an enormous amount of damage: up to three shotgun blasts in close range, devastating melee attacks from behind, a hit from the Fist of Rukt, multiple plasma or frag grenades, and even surviving a blast from an M19 SSM Rocket Launcher. The Master Chief fought Councilors during his rampage through High Charity, before its invasion by the Flood, and fought and killed many Councilors in his path, though he didnt discriminate between Loyalist and Separatist forces at that stage. At the same time, the few surving members of the High Council aided the Arbiter as he attacked Tartarus, to prevent the activation of Installation 05. Physical Appearance Councilors are easily recognisable by their large, distinct and oddly shaped ceremonial head-dresses, fixed to a traditional Elite helmet. Their armor, normally the standard Combat Harness used by most other regular service Elites (with the exception of the helmet), are a pearlescent white or metallic color, similar to that worn by Ultra Elite's. Appearances Halo 2 about the fate of the Arbiter.]] The Councilors are exclusive to Halo 2, and are never seen in Halo: Combat Evolved or Halo 3. Their infrequence in numbers lead's to their appearance being only four times throughout the entire campaign. *''The Heretic'' - Elite Councilors were seen in the Council Chamber of High Charity during the shaming of the former Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice before he was anointed Arbiter. *Civil War of the Covenant **''Uprising'' - Many Elite Councilors were taken to the surface of Installation 05 (Delta Halo) shortly before the start of the Civil War of the Covenant to prepare for the activation of the ringworld by the Sacred Icon at the Control Room of Delta Halo''Halo 2, ''Uprising (Level), ending cutscene. However, they were massacred by Tartarus's Brutes at the beginning of the civil war, although a few were taken alive at the Bastion of the Brutes. **''The Great Journey'' - While the Arbiter was on his path to invade the Brute-controlled Control Room and prevent the activation of Installation 05, he passed through the Bastion of the Brute's and came across a small force-field prison guarded by Brutes and Jackals. The Arbiter unlocked the cages, bringing forth two Councilors and two Hunters. One Councilor was armed with an Energy Sword, the other dual-weilded Plasma Rifles. Later, in the climatic battle that defeated Tartarus, numerous Councilors fought with their Energy Swords against the Brute Chieftain, alongside many zealots and SpecOps Elites, however many fell to the Fist of Rukt.Halo 2, The Great Journey Trivia *The headdresses of Councilors are reminiscent of the queen alien's head from the Alien series. *It is possible to make a Councilor an enemy and invisible. Just get the Assassin's skull and kill the Hunter prisoner's and the other Councilor, and he will become your enemy and invisible. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks